Baby Blue
by MrsRiverPhoenix274
Summary: "I don't agree with anything you stand for, Jordan. But I find myself accepting it all. Because I feel that maybe if I bring myself to accept you, for you… you would possibly allow me to spend more time with you." I began to breath faster. What an unlikely friendship I felt as though I may had found in River Phoenix. (Takes place on the set of stand by me while its being made) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous. More nervous than I had been in a long time. My aunt had done the stage design for many films for director, Francis Ford Coppola. Francis had taken a liking to me, always saying my fiery and passionate attitude would get me far in life. Now I was heading to watch the upcoming film, "Stand by me" in the making to help me further my education on film production. As a fifteen year old girl, I knew more about what I wanted to do with my life than most teenagers did. I wanted to teach film history. A college professor to be exact. My name is Jordan Maynes. Most people call me Jay though. I was born December 25, 1970. I've lived in northern California my whole life. A town a few miles outside of Lake Tahoe is where I had called home. Though my parents rented around wherever I needed to go when I would go on these trips to study like this one in the summer time. I'd lived a pretty generic life. My dad, Robert Maynes was part owner of a construction and electric company and my mom, Danielle Maynes was the business office manager at an insurance company. I had a little brother, Matthew Maynes, a cat named Elvis, and a dog named Willie Nelson. Both of my pets are named after the singers as you may have guessed. Life was never really all that hard. Sure, I'd had a few chores like any other kid. And sure I'd get a job every summer helping my dad dig ditches at my dad's work. But other than that, my hobbies included hunting, fishing, and camping. I was all about girl power, but I was no feminist if that's what you're thinking. My family was very conservative. And so was I. No one thought that I was conservative just because of my family. I had a mind of my own. I believed what I wanted to believe no matter how anyone else felt about it. Because I never believed in anything without a reason. I had always been able to accept other people's opinions that opposed my own with grace and understanding. It was one of my strong points. I was baptized Catholic. But found myself to feel just plain Christian. I believed in Jesus, I believed that God created the Heavens and the earth. I didn't believe in all the extra stuff that came with the specific religions. Though I was passionate about my very simple Christian beliefs. I never agreed with the way some religious people shoved their religion down other people's throats. I was a firm believer that everyone was entitled to their own opinion, whether you agreed with it or not.

"Mr. Reiner has sent me to bring you to him, Ms. Maynes." A perky blonde with her hair in a bun beamed. She seemed overly excited. But that was okay. I was overly excited to meet Rob Reiner. He was a great director. I'd read "The Body", the book which this new film was based off of and I knew Rob was just the right director for this film.

As I followed the blonde, I thought about the cast. Rumor had it Corey Feldman was in the film. And I had just adored him in "The Goonies". As we entered a sound stage, I saw meat head himself in the front row. I gulped hard. What had I ever done to deserve to meet a famous guy like that?

"Jordan! Come here! Come here! I've been so excited to meet you!" Rob Reiner… excited to meet me? I really wanted to know what I had done to deserve this now.

"Call me Jay, please. Y-you're exited to meet me?" I stuttered out. Get it together! I told myself. He's a person just like you! Rob met me half way, a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes! From what Francis says, you're definitely a girl worth meeting." Rob grinned towards me.

"Oh, really? What does he say?" I giggled nervously.

"Too much to tell. To cut it short, he says you're a fervent little thing about everything you do. We don't have many fifteen year olds like that." Rob complimented me. I just smiled. Frances was one of the nicest men I had ever met in my entire life. He gave me opportunities like this just because he knew it would help me in life. I always knew I'd be eternally grateful to the man.

"Come here, we'll be leaving for the set soon. We're meeting all the actors down there. Donald Southerland's son is in the film." My jaw dropped. THE Donald Southerland?! How much crazier could life even get? I was a very blessed kid to say the least.

"Okay Mr. Reiner. I'll be taking notes on what I see out of the actors and directing and screenplay and setting and all that jazz if that's okay." Rob nodded and led me out to a White Cadillac.

After pulling into a woodsy area, Rob got out of the car. I took the hint and got out myself.

"This is Jerry O'Connell, he'll be playing Vern." Rob said after we made it to a certain part of the area where a camera crew was set up. I looked up to see a pudgy kid who was eleven or so. He had brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hi there! You're Jordan, right? I've heard all about you. You're like a family or something to Frances Ford Coppola, didn't you say that, Rob?" Jerry babbled. Jerry was like the character of Vern even in real life. He was gonna make a great friend, I thought to myself. I gave him a friendly smile, making him turn a light shade of pink.

"Over there is Corey Feldman. He's playing Teddy Duchamp. You probably know him from-"

"The Goonies! I heard a rumor he was gonna be in this movie!" I said excitedly. Rob laughed at my enthusiasm. He was such a nice guy. I already knew this was going to be an unforgettable time.

"Over at the food table is Wil Wheaton, he's playing Gordie." Rob informed.

"Oh and that's River Phoenix." He pointed to the boy leaning against a tree house. He was cute. He had a buzz cut and a really nice tan. He was a looker alright.

"They're all good boys. Don't be afraid to talk to them." Rob said before walking away. I gulped, these were the big times. Jerry smiled at me.

"Let me introduce you to the other boys. He said, starting to walk. I quickly followed, eager to meet them. We first walked up to Wil. Jerry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Morning Jerry." Wil said before taking another bite of his doughnut. Jerry pointed at me. Wil's eyes widened.

"You're that girl Rob was telling us about, aren't you? I'm Wil." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it gladly, smiling at him. He blushed just the way Jerry had. Why were they blushing?

"Let's go meet Corey, okay Jordan?" Wil said to me, we made our way over to Corey, who was practicing his lines 'A pile of shit has a thousand eyes' I thought I heard him mumble, followed by a laugh. Wil called him, interrupting his lines. Corey turned and glared at Wil and Jerry, I stood behind them.

"Could you not see I was practicing my lines? Script in hand!" Corey waved the thick stack of stapled papers around irritably. I stepped forward and waved at Corey. Jerry spoke up.

"This Jordan. Oh wait, do you prefer Jordan or something else?" Jerry turned to me. I nodded my head, like I said earlier, I preferred to be called Jay. I used to get told that my parents really wanted a boy so they named me Jordan, a boy's name. The sad part was, when I asked my mom if she wanted a boy or a girl, she said she had wanted a boy.

"I go by Jay. Spelled, J-A-Y." I smiled at all of them.

"I'm Corey." I grinned happily. I stuck my hand out for him to shake, he shook it almost too quickly. I arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's take her to go meet River." Corey said. We made our way over to the tree house where River still stood. He was very concentrated on his work. He didn't even seem to hear Wil call his name. Corey snatched River's script from him.

"We have someone we want you to meet, River." Jerry said to him. River looked up finally, revealing a pair of gorgeous green eyes. It took me a second to get a hold of myself. He was… beautiful. One of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen in my life.

"This is Jordan. The one Rob was telling us about yesterday. She likes to be called Jay though." Corey introduced me. River eyed me for a moment, looking me up and down. He read my teal shirt. Two rifles were on it and the shirt read "Hunt like a girl". He stared at me for a moment before snatching his script back from Wil and looking down at it, not saying a word. My jaw dropped. What an ass hole. The boys and I began to walk away at the same time.

"What a fucking dick." I spat, not caring if he heard. What a waste of good looks. The boys almost looked scared of me.

"What, never seen a girl with a foul mouth?" I laughed. They looked absolutely shocked. Geez, they should meet my grandmother if they think my mouth is bad, I thought to myself.

"Sorry… you're just kind of a bad ass…." Wil murmured. I laughed a bit. It wasn't the first time I'd gotten that. I considered it a compliment. If you thought I was gonna grow up to be a stay at home mom who had dinner ready for her husband as soon as he got home, you were dead wrong.

"Why, because I hunt? Or because I talk the way I want to?" I asked. They looked at me in awe.

"B-both." Jerry gulped. I just laughed.

It was lunch time now and my mom had packed me a lunch. I was given a bag of chips, beef jerky, a pear, and left over pulled pork from the dinner the night before.

"Jay that smells really good. Did your dad make that or something?" Corey asked. We were all sat at a picnic table that was painted green. Including River. I looked at Corey.

"Yeah it's pulled pork It's from the hog I killed about two weeks ago." I replied, earning a disgusted look from River. I glared at him. I seriously wanted to know what his problem was.

"Can I try some Jay?" Wil asked. I smiled and nodded, handing him the other half of the sandwich. As soon as his teeth sank into the French bread, he shut his eyes.

"Jay that's one of the most delicious things I've ever tasted in my life." Wil said, taking another bite.

"Hey do you think I could.." Wil pointed to the sandwhich. I nodded, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Hey can we try some Wil?" Jerry asked. Wil nodded and passed the sandwich to Jerry. Jerry quickly bit into the sandwich. He gave me a thumbs up before taking another bite.

"Leave some for me!" Corey snatched the sandwich away from Jerry and gulped down a bite.

"I'll bring you each a sandwich tomorrow if you want. We have plenty of meat left. That is if you guys want it." They all nodded their heads furiously, making me laugh. River glared at me.

"I'm sure the hog was just as enthusiastic when you murdered it." River rolled his eyes. I scoffed.

"Ever heard of animal population balance?" I snapped. His eyes widened, then narrowed. This was going to be a show down. We both knew it.

"Ever heard of animal cruelty?" He fired back. I growled under my breath. This was pissing me off now.

"Ever heard of a difference in opinion and or lifestyle?" He was taken aback by this. I arched an eyebrow. How'd he like me now? I looked away from him and took another bite of my sandwich, ignoring him the rest of the lunch time. In fact I didn't say another word to any of them.

"Thank you for the ride home Mr. Reiner." I smiled. He chuckled before telling me it was okay to call him Rob and drove away. I walked up my driveway and into the house. My mom was doing work at the computer and my dad was playing catch with my little brother.

"Hey, how was it? Was it interesting? Let's see the notes you took!" my mom said excitedly. She was always just as excited as me when I got these opportunities.

"I didn't take very many, mom. They were mostly working on lighting for a scene in this tree house in a secluded woodsy area. No acting today." She smiled, but didn't answer. She just went back to her work. I went down the hall and to my bedroom. Today had been so long, but I still wanted to go back the next day to watch them sound test for what would work in the tree house. I put my face into the cool sheeted pillow that laid on my bed.

"Jay! It's for you!" I heard my mom yell from the dining room.

"Tell whoever it is to call my line!" I groaned. I hated it when my friends called my regular home phone. If I was going to talk to you then I wanted to talk to you in the privacy of my room, not in front of my whole family like some sort of free show. I heard my mom recite my number to whoever was on the other end of the line. Who was calling me? All my other friends had my phone number in their phone books, that is if they didn't know it by heart. My phone line started to ring. I lifted my face off my pillow and grabbed it quickly off the nightstand.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound annoyed.

River- _Hey there_

Jay- Is this River?

River- It very much is.

Jay- Why are you calling me? Wait how'd you even get my number?

River- Your mother just gave it to me a second ago.

Jay- Well how'd you get my home number?

River- You don't need to know.

Jay- Whatever River. I have to go, b-

River- No, wait! Please! Um… what are you doing?

Jay- What do you have up your sleeve? Why am I on the phone with you?

River- Because I called you.

Jay- You're pissing me off and I'm going to hang up on you.

River- NO! Um… I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry for being rude.

Jay- Gee, thank you. I'll take that oh so sincere apology to heart.

River- I'm serious… My parents are disappointed in me. They are rarely ever disappointed in me. I realize I was terribly rude to you and I feel awful. They want you to come over for dinner, maybe tomorrow night.

Jay- No offense but I kind of hate you.

River- And that's okay. My parents are staying in some sort of time share thing in the next town over, my mom will take us over and my mom will drive you home.

Jay- I.. fine. I'll come. But I still hate you.

River- And that's still okay. I'll see you tomorrow, darling.

And with that he hung up. Wait, did he call me darling?


	2. Chapter 2

"So he just asked you to come over?" Jerry said, dumbfounded. I nodded, still shocked and slightly confused with the conversation I had had with him the night before. I was running lines with Jerry at the moment, every once and a while shooting the breeze. He was more confused by my situation with River than I was. Jerry looked at me for a minute before speaking again.

"I really don't get it. You didn't seem to like each other all that much yesterday. Now you're going to meet his family? I know I'm only eleven.." I smiled as he tried to make sense of it all. Little did he know, I was trying to make sense of the matter as well.

"I'm just kinda rollin' with the punches, ya know what I mean? I aint the kind of person to hold a grudge. I don't exactly know him. But I'm not mad. I mean it's not like I'm an angel. I say things I regret sometimes, just in the heat of the moment. River said he was sorry, I can live with that." I laid down on the green grass and shut my eyes. River's apology was bland, but so was every apology I had ever made.

"Hey, that's really nice of you. Did you bring those sandwiches, Jay?" Jerry asked. I chuckled. I saw that one coming from a mile away. I nodded, keeping my eyes shut. Jerry got up to tell the other guys about the food. I smiled to myself, laughing a bit.

"Hello Jordan." I hear a soft voice. I open my eyes to see River standing above me. I sighed, realizing he never called me Jay like a preferred.

"Jay, call me Jay. I don't like being called by my full name." I stated, sitting up and resting my weight on my palms, which were firmly placed behind me.

"Your first name is fine. You were given it at birth, it's what you should be called. It's not a bad name Jordan. Why don't ya like your name?" he asked me. There was so many reasons why I didn't like my first name. My first name truly annoyed the shit out of me.

"It's so… not unique. It's so common. I would have rather been named something grand and with meaning. Like Esmeralda or-" River cut me off by waving his hands in the air. He looked up at me, his green eyes very serious.

"Jordan. I want you to listen real good to what I'm saying right now. Your name may not be the least used name in the entire world, but I think what really gives a name meaning is a personality to go right along with it." I smiled a bit. Someone had actually managed to make me feel good about my first name. My parents didn't even call me by my full name anymore.

"You'll die when you hear my middle name. I kind of wish it was my first name just because I've never met anyone with that name before." I remarked. He nodded for me to continue.

"My middle name is Pistol. My dad's really into guns as you probably guessed yesterday and he said he had a gut feeling I was going to end up being a fiery little pistol just like mom is. So, I'm Jordan Pistol Maynes." He smiled at me. I couldn't believe it, I may have found common ground with River Phoenix. River didn't say anything though, he sat there for a moment, studying my face intently.

"Jordan Pistol Maynes. I've never met anyone like you in my life." He rested his hand on mine. My breath hitched. His touch was something I had never experienced. And, it was nothing like anything I ever had.

"You think a small town girl from up in the mountains of Northern California has ever met a guy like you, River Phoenix?" I smiled lightly, as he shook his head as he looked down at the grass.

"I accept you." He whispered, looking up and staring at me intently again. I gave him a look that expressed my confusion.

"I don't agree with anything you stand for, Jordan. But I find myself accepting it all. Because I feel that maybe if I bring myself to accept you, for you… you would possibly allow me to spend more time with you." I began to breath faster. What an unlikely friendship I felt as though I may had found in River Phoenix.

"And maybe I want to accept you River." River scooted closer to me. But we suddenly heard Rob yell that it was time for the boys to start sound check. River hopped up offering his hand. I took it and quickly bounded for the tree house, leaving River behind. I really didn't want him to see me blush.

After sound rehearsal, I passed the sandwiches to all of the boys, excluding River of course. River couldn't even look at it.

"Um, River… how about you come with me." I grabbed my lunch, which was in a brown paper bag and headed to another picnic table a good twenty feet away. I had eaten my sandwich while they were in sound check so he would have someone to talk to that wasn't eating meat. He sat down across from me, a muddled look on his face. I pulled out some granola and yogurt.

"I wasn't going to make you watch us eat meat again. That would be cruel. You can handle me eating yogurt, I know vegans do-" he cut me off like he seemed to sometimes. He was staring at me once again. He always seemed to stare at me, like I was something worth looking at.

"Jordan, it was very courteous of you to think of me when choosing your food. I can be around you when you're eating yogurt and eggs and milk and other things. It's just meat that I truly can't stand to watch people eat." I avoided eye contact with him once again, not wanting to blush. I felt his eyes very much fixed on me still.

"Do you avoid eye contact with me when I make you blush Jordan?" More heat came rushing to my face. He seemed to be doing this on purpose. Maybe to get a rise out of me. I didn't want to say something stupid like 'shut up' or something but it was like he'd taken my witty come backs away from me. I knew if I kept hanging around River Phoenix, any kind of guard I had ever built up would come down. I would be forced to be raw. River laughed, I knew he'd known the answer all along.

"I still don't like it when you call me that River." He laughed again. A laugh that made you think of happiness. Of the simplicity in life.

"Well if you really don't like I guess we'll have to find a name you do like. You said you wanted something unique, didn't you?" I nodded my head. I truly did want something different. Something that stood out.

"Jordan… Jay…. Jay… Blue Jay. Blue. There it is, Blue." River smiled at me. Don't blush! I scolded myself as I felt my face heat up once more.

As we finished lunch, River continued to call me Blue. It made me blush obviously. One particular time, he even said something that embarrassed me a bit. My eyes widened and my face began to burn. My first instinct was to walk away, which I did begin to do. Only to feel a tug on my forearm.

"Don't be embarrassed. You make my heart skip beat when I'm only looking at you." I whispered simply in my ear. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

We stood outside the woodland area where the tree house was located and we had spent the day working, waiting for River's mother, Heart. He spoke very fondly of his mother, saying she was something that he didn't think he could live without. Though River told me he helped his family financially, he told me that he couldn't be here without his family's loving and emotional support. When his mother pulled up, we walked up to the car. Three other children were in the car as far as I could see.

"Hello sweet heart, I'm Heart. You must be…" She looked as though she was lost. River then finished for her.

"Blue, mom." He said to her simply, as we finally reached the car. River opened the car door for me, I smiled a thank you towards him. I was right, there was three other children in the car. They didn't look very much like River at all. River got into the front seat beside his mother.

"So I heard that you eat meat." A boy in the back of the car said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I do, actually. You're all vegan like River I assume?" The boy nodded. I smiled at him. He was young, maybe nine or ten I supposed.

"So you_ do _eat meat?" A teenage girl said with an arched eyebrow. I nodded nervously. I honestly felt out numbered. And to be perfectly blunt, I was afraid they were going to judge me the same way I had felt River had in the beginning.

"Leave her alone, Rain. I don't want to hear you talk to her again." River said, not even turning around to face us.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious, River. She's just so…"

"What you are trying to say is.. not like you." She was left dumbfounded, the way her brother had been when I had told him off the day before. I didn't say a word the rest of the way home, and neither did anyone else. To my surprise, when we pulled into their driveway and parked, River grabbed my hand and led me inside. Another little girl who was maybe six or seven was sitting on their couch, writing. As soon as she saw River, her eyes lit up with pure joy. It melted my heart.

"River! Do you want to read what I just wrote for my story?" She asked excitedly. He picked her up and swung the tan girl around.

"Of course I do Summer. How's Bobby Banana doing?" Summer giggled. This was a very family oriented home.

"Do you want to help us write about Bobby Banana?" She asked me. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know how things rolled in their home. I didn't know if it was some sort of sibling ritual they did and no one else could do it. I stuttered a bit, not wanting to ignore the little girl.

"Come and sit, Blue." River invited, already seated on the couch. I smiled awkwardly at Summer before sitting next to River.

"I want Bobby to make friends with someone that isn't a fruit!" River said enthusiastically to his sister. Summer's nose scrunched up in confusion. It was sort of funny, how they had absolutely no fear of anything that came out of their mouth sounding weird. I had grown up hoping not to accidentally say anything that may raise eyebrows. This seemed like the kind of place where it was encouraged.

"How about Debbie dinosaur." I suggested quietly. Summer looked at me as if I had just suggested we jump off the edge of a cliff. She studied me the way her brother always seemed to. As if trying to memorize every part of my face.

"But they're so different…" Summer looked from River to me until River finally spoke up. I knew that he knew I wasn't going to speak.

"Well Summer. When things are different, it makes things less boring. Don't you think it takes many types of people to have a good world?" She nodded her head. What kind of small child could comprehend such philosophical words that had just left River's mouth?

"River, she's different. But she's still good, isn't she?" Summer said, pointing at me. I became nervous again. The fear of judgment was looming.

"Yeah, Summer. She's still good." River stared at me once more

**Review for more please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**River's POV**

"I think she's great, River. She's so… I don't know, accepting!" Liberty cooed. My mother and I had just gotten back from dropping Blue off at her house. It was late, so me and mom didn't get to meet her parents. But she lived in a decent neighborhood with two pickup trucks and an SUV in the front yard. The sort of thing I had expected, to be perfectly honest. I wondered what she had thought of the vegan dinner. My mom had tried to hold back on the extra vegan recipes. She had made a regular salad, a fruit salad, and we had Ginger Soba Noodles. She hadn't shied away from eating all that was on her plate, but I didn't know if she had just done that for it to seem like she had liked it or if she had genuinely enjoyed the meal.

"I can't believe you were mean to a girl like that River." Joaquin shook his head furiously. I couldn't really believe it either.

"Are you gonna have her over again, River?" Rain asked me. I shrugged, not knowing if it would be possible to. What if she still hated me from yesterday? I thought to myself. Wow the fact that so much had happened between us in a matter of two days was wild.

"She told me she hated me. She probably felt obligated to come over." I admitted. It was a fear of mine that she had only come because she felt she had to. I had told her over the phone that my parents were the ones that had invited her. I was so intrigued by all of the passion she held as a person. In a way I felt like the character I was playing in Stand by Me. I felt as if I had lost all chance because of the first impression.

"River, I'm sorry but if she really hated you, she wouldn't have come. She doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge the way you're perceiving." My father, John said as he entered the room. I wanted him to be right.

The next day, I came early to set, hoping to maybe get some more time with Blue. Rob was the only one there when I got there. I stood back for a moment, admiring the trees and the all the area before walking over to Rob.

"Well, you're here early, aren't you River?" Rob chuckled before taking a gulp from his water bottle. I nodded.

"Yeah, well what time is Bl- um Jay going to be here?" I asked. Rob's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I saw you two butting heads a couple days ago, what's going on?" I looked down at my feet. To be frank, I didn't really know. I was feeling very confused about my feelings for Blue, and I didn't know how to react to them. All I knew was that I wanted to be around her.

"She's a fire cracker, that one. She's a pretty little thing too, huh?" I nodded. She really was beautiful. She had long light brown hair, with almond shaped eyes, and eyelashes so long they could probably be confused for those fake ones you can buy at the store.

"She's really articulate too. It's striking, ya know? But I don't know if I actually like her like that I'm just really confused, you know what I mean?" Rob nodded his head.

"She's not going to be here today. She's going hiking with a dad." Rob informed me. I loved hiking. Maybe we could go hiking sometime together. I wanted to be friends with Blue. I liked being around her. Summer wouldn't stop asking when she was coming back. And to be honest I was thinking the same thing from the moment she left.

"Think of it this way. Since she's not going to be here, you can concentrate on actually acting instead of pretty girls." Rob joked. I laughed along, not wanting him to know that I was still thinking of the articulate girl.

"So that girl Jay.. she really holds her own doesn't she guys?" Wil commented. All the boys nodded, including myself.

"She's just so pretty. Maybe she'd come to my house for dinner too." Corey laughed. No. I wanted to say. She won't. I told myself. Why was I assuring myself of these things? I had no problem with the other boys on set. I really liked them actually. But there was just something about another boy wanting or getting her that didn't set right with me. I didn't know why, I barely knew the girl. That was a very bizarre realization.

It was night time and I was trying to get up the nerve to call her. She was someone whom I now considered a friend after all. It wasn't weird, right? I picked up the phone that was on my night stand. I had my own phone line that I paid for myself. I called her phone line this time, instead of the home. The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello?" She croaked

**River- **Have you been crying, Blue?

**Blue- **N-no I haven't..

**River- **You're crying now, aren't you?

**Blue- **I-I…

**River- **What's wrong, Blue?

**Blue- **It's not fucking fair..

**River- **Can I come to your house and see you?

**Blue- **Why is this happening to me? Why me? Why him?

**River-** I'm going to come, alright?

**Blue- **O-okay

**River- **I'll see you in a little bit

After hanging up, I walked out to the living room where my mom sat reading a book. I stood for a moment not saying anything, not wanting to interrupt her. She looked up at me.

"Mom I need you to take me to Blue's house. Please don't ask questions. I don't know a whole lot I just need to be there." My mother nodded. She had always trusted me as if I was another adult.

We made our way to the car after telling my father where we were going. He was confused, but trusted my mom and let us leave without any questions. The car ride was silent mostly.

"Call me when you need to be picked up, River." I nodded, leaving the car and walking up to the front door. There was no cars in the driveway, so I decided to try opening the door. It did open, with no problem.

"Blue, Blue are you in here?" I called throughout the house. No answer. But I followed the sound of sobbing. I walked down the hall and opened a cracked door the rest of the way. She laid in the fetal position on her bed, furiously bawling her eyes out.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong baby blue?" She didn't look up. I walked towards the bed where she laid. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her for a moment. I slowly pulled her upwards. I wasn't going to lie she was an absolute mess. Her hair was every which way, I could tell her face was swollen and she was trembling.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." She sobbed harder with each word. I rubbed circles on her back. Everyone thought she was so put together and could hold her own, but as I had suspected all along, she needed people too.

"Hey, calm down and tell me what happened, Blue." She took in a shaky breath before talking.

"My d-dad. He… we were h-hiking and I r-ran up a t-trail h-he told m-me not to a-and I w-went any-yway and th-there.. it w-was rock-ky a-and he w-went a-after me a-and I almost s-slipped and h-he went to help m-me up and h-he slipped and h-hit his h-head. H-he's in a-Acoma r-right now." I blinked several times as she wept into my chest.

"Where's the rest of your family, Blue?" I rocked her back and forth. Her breathing became more even.

"T-they're at the ho-ho-ho." It was as if she literally was unable to say the word. My heart broke for Blue. It wasn't like she had gone up that trail with the intention of putting her father into a coma.

"Hospital?" I questioned, just to make doubly sure that was what she had meant. She nodded, the tears beginning to spill from her eyes faster.

"I-I don't know h-how much l-longer I want t-to b-be in the w-world." She whimpered quietly, letting her head fall into my lap. She had come so undone, she was clinging onto the only thing that seemed to want life. She was so desperate for love and life that she was clinging to someone she barely knew.

"Don't do this now. What's going to happen when your father wakes up and finds out his little girl is gone when she doesn't have to be, hm?" She shivered.

"Wh-hat if.." she began.

"He will, Blue." I reassured her. She sniffled before sitting up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, I felt her suck in a shaky breath.

"W-why did y-you come R-River?" She asked gently. I slowly wrapped my arm around her, bringing her body closer to me, which was shaking.

"I knew you needed comfort, and for some reason you weren't getting it. I couldn't let you go without.. look at the insane thoughts crossing your mind. You could have acted upon them. I couldn't.. wouldn't let it happen." For a moment, I thought I saw a smile cross her quivering lips.

"I t-told you I h-hated y-you more than o-once, and y-you still came." I simply nodded, still hugging her.

"I-I d-don't think I d-deserve it." She looked up at me with her big brown almost puppy dog like eyes. A sad puppy, that's what she looked like that night.

"You do." I countered. She stayed silent as I looked around the room. My eyes finally landed in the corner, a brown guitar laid there, it was simple and maybe even cheap but I never the less moved her head gently onto the mattress and quietly walked across the room and grabbed the guitar.

"Mind if I toy with this thing?" I asked her. She shook her head, giving me permission. I turned on the bedside lamp before beginning to tune it, she sat up and watched my actions closely. She was still crying, but this seemed to be a way for her to try and concentrate on something else. But I knew there was no taking her mind off of it completely.

"What kind of music do you like, Blue?" Her pointer finger found its way to her chin as she thought.

"Bon J-Jovi… a-and Van Halen… and Pat Benatar.. Def Leppard." She listed. I smiled at her.

"Secret rocker chick, eh?" I nudged her playfully.

"N-not secretly, I've seen Bon Jovi in concert b-before." I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. She was calming down a bit.

"Do you like Fleetwood Mac?" I asked Blue. She nodded, her eyes still glassy. I positioned to guitar and began to strum, just to get a feel for the guitar and how it seemed to play.

Is love so fragile  
And the heart so hollow?  
Shatter with words  
Impossible to follow

Saying I'm fragile  
I try not to be  
I search only  
For something I can't see

I have my own life  
And I am stronger  
Than you know

But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door

Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door

Lovers forever, face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me, stay

I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace

You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me?

And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave

Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry

But that time I saw you  
Knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by

Lovers forever, face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me, stay

I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace

Lovers forever, face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me, stay

I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace

Take from me my lace  
Take from me my lace

We had sang the duet together. She was sat up next to me now, singing her heart out, though she still looked pained as ever. And even though I knew she probably didn't sound this way, all I heard was an angel when she opened her mouth to sing. She looked up at me, the moonlight shining perfectly on her. Even broken the way she was, she still looked inhumanly beautiful. She had a glowingly, magnificent aura that she carried with grace even when she was angry the way she had been the first day we had met. Without thinking, I leaned my face towards hers, but I quickly re-aimed my lips towards her forehead. They gently ghosted the top of her face. I broke away from our skin to skin contact slowly. Suddenly, a dong went off. Her head shot up.

"Th-the grandfather clock.. it's m-midnight…" She looked around before looking me in the eyes.

"I can stay as long as you want me too, Blue." I said genuinely. She seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"N-no River. You need t-to sleep. Your work n-needs you to l-look y-your best. I don't kn-know if I-I'll be there t-tmorrow. I-I don't think s-so." She said quietly. All that had been forgotten for just a small amount of time was now remembered. I ran my hand softly up and down her right arm.

"I'll come here tomorrow if you don't show up if that's okay with you." She nodded slowly. I stared at her. Something I couldn't help but do quite often. I kind of wondered if she knew that I did that.

"Let me call my mom to come pick me up, alright?" She nodded again. After I had called, I had an impulse to grab her hand. And when I did, she didn't stop me, instead she moved closer to me.

My mom soon pulled up in front of the house, and I hugged Blue long and tight before leaving. It really did pain me to leave her. But she had asked me to, I wouldn't go against her wishes. And as I walked out the door, and for the rest of that night, the lyrics "You in the moonlight, with your sleepy eyes… could you ever love a man like me?" Were stuck unmovably in my mind. And for good reason too, because I was truly wondering this same exact thing.

**Hey lovelies! I have been meaning to put this chapter up. but once it hit October i decided to wait until River's birthday (which it is american time) so i decided to update today! review if you want another update. if i get ten reviews or more i will update by the end of this week. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! i cant tell you how much they motivated me! Ps please dont be sad today. river wouldnt want us to be sad. though i am being a little hypocritical there. RIP my beautiful River Phoenix. you are my inspiration. And this story is for you.**


End file.
